The present invention relates to a flat panel display device and particularly to a display device having electrode interconnecting means and shielding means therefor.
The copending Anderson et al. application, Ser. No. 966,564, filed Dec. 4, 1978, entitled "Modulator Structure for a Flat Panel Display Device," and assigned to the same assignee as this application discloses a plurality of electrode lead-in terminals for modulation and isolation control electrodes within the device. One of the drawbacks of the Anderson et al. structure is that it requires an individual connection to each isolation electrode lead-in terminal even though these electrodes are all held at a common, static voltage. Applicants' novel structure reduces the total external control electrode connections, thus improving the reliability of the device by reducing the number of vacuum feedthroughs and decreasing the number of independent isolation electrodes. Applicants' novel structure also provides a shielding means for preventing perturbation of the electron beams.